darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Supergeeky1/archive6
---- Oompa Loompa I've been thinking of creating a more detailed article about Anita's struggle against Hoffinator, and can you make this image? http://i4.photobucket.com/albums/y149/bluekiss531014/gun_to_head.gif Can you replace the soldier with Hoffinator, and the guy kneeling down an Oompa Loompa? Thanks. Darth Oompy 19:59, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Ah, thank you. Darth Oompy 21:13, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Voor Niets Als je dit leest, wat je niet kan ga je een vertaler gebruiken. Dan kom je erachter dat hier niets van waarde staat geschreven en dat ik zojuist weer iets van je waardevolle tijd heb afgenomen. Proost. PS dit geldt ook voor iedereen die nieuwschierig genoeg is om dit bericht te gaan ontcijferen. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:23, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Nimrod! Hey, I like self-parodying myself, but I don't want to do all the work. Can you please add some of your own humor to Nimrod Anthill? Thanks. I eventually hope to nominate it for Featured Sith. [[Fanboy|'Fanboy']] [[User:Squishy Vic|'Vic']] [[User talk:Squishy Vic|'where my Wookiee-Nookie?]] 01:09, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Cool, whenever you have time is fine. :) [[Fanboy|'''Fanboy]] [[User:Squishy Vic|'Vic']] [[User talk:Squishy Vic|'where my Wookiee-Nookie?']] 01:14, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Oh, come on! You poke fun at George Lucas and that doesn't breach policy. Why doesn't Darth Obama get the same treatment? Look at Dick Cheney! Google has Darth Cheney pictures of him in their image search. Does that cause public concern? You see famous people being poked at all the time by humorists. It's just part of being famous.RunningThunder 21:05, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Eye C Well that coulda been a nasty situation. thanks for the Sith Enlightenment on the article. My friend photoshopped a picture of darth vader in which it actually looks like Darth Obama is wearing the Helmet. .RunningThunder 22:07, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Evil Baby Thing *Yikes! That was frightening! Master GumpLord of Poodoo 01:53, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Request I'm going to make Cookers of Evil comic book article and I'll need cover image. My Photoshop skills are minor so I'll be grateful if you could make it for me. *Details: the title is of course Cookers of Evil. The cover should have images of: Darth Baker, Jemima Butterworth and Darth Chef on it. Style of the title and background depends on you, but remember it's about Evil Bakers. Thank you in advance. LordGalvatron 10:09, 17 May 2008 (UTC) When you end it, send me link to the image. EXCELLENT work man! You're awesome! Thank you very much LordGalvatron 14:38, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Moon River Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:20, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Extension I believe an extension was made/under production for Firefox? What happened about that? [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 18:38, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Yipee! News I went through the summary; good job overall... I corrected a couple of minor factual errors. The biggest one I saw was that Yipee! would be its own namespace; I don't think we actually voted on that, and in fact the consensus seemed to be to only create one namespace at this time. Personally I think the Yipee! page and the Yipee! News page could both go in the same category (perhaps with subcategories for archives or whatever) and work fine. Sithtionary, on the other hand, could expand to a tremendous size, which is why it's better suited to its own namespace. We can CT this if you like. 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 11:50, 29 June 2008 (UTC) An image request, when you get a moment I think needs Sith eyes. And maybe a more evil background, like Mustafar or something. Then that might be a better image for the Darth News page than the current one. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 00:24, 18 July 2008 (UTC) 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:43, 2 August 2008 (UTC) thanks for the warm welcomehiFlipper The Doliphin 01:02, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ALRIGHT I GET IT!! (well not really.) What exactly do you want with these articles? - User:Clonehunter *so its a grammar issue? ** Wait...What? User:Clonehunter i would like to adopt a page hello i would like to adopt a page please and i have made it a test on it and click here to see and if you dont like it you can delete it thank you-Boba fett 32 03:55, 24 September 2008 (UTC) The RFR page I'm faced with the unpleasant task of warning you that this edit constitutes harassment and conduct unbecoming an administrator. In IRC, something along these lines would be acceptable and even routine, but this isn't IRC. I hope this does not signal an emerging pattern. I know you have your differences with Jedimca0, and if you think his adminship should be removed at this time, you are free to start a genuine RFRA. Gonk (''Gonk!'') 12:20, 13 October 2008 (UTC)